


Fiona's Words

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt - could you write something with Fiona, seeing how good mickey actually is for Ian? I love your geek!Mickey fics, they are so good :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - could you write something with Fiona, seeing how good mickey actually is for Ian? I love your geek!Mickey fics, they are so good :)

Fiona opened the door, confusion on her face then panic when she saw Ian and Mickey standing there. Mickey had an arm around Ian like he was supporting him, while Ian looked like he’d seen a ghost. They both looked hastily dressed.

“What’s–” she started to ask but Ian gasped like he just remembered something, although it also seemed pained. His head turned sharply from side to side. He tried to turn around, looking around frantically, but Mickey held him still.

“Hey, Ian, I got you. Didn’t we come here to check on your family? Right? Ian?” Mickey spoke to him softly and it seemed to call Ian back to them.

Fiona was still confused, but she pulled them both into the house, although it took some convincing on Ian’s part. His eyes went wide and he hesitated, looking to Mickey for reassure.

“But….fire…and…” Ian spluttered, looking like he was about to start crying. His chest was rising and falling faster until Mickey took his face in his hands.

“Ian, do you see any fire? Look at me, okay? Any smoke?” Mickey turned to Fiona then, catching her off guard. “Fiona, is the house on fire? Is everyone alright?” He asked as though he wanted to know too, even though he could clearly see the answer.

Fiona shook her head slowly then more vigorously, finally understanding why the two were there so early and looking concerned and terrified. She reached out to her brother and was glad to see he didn’t flinch. “Ian, honey, we’re all okay. The house is okay. No fire. Promise.”

Slowly Ian let Mickey lead him into the house. He took him upstairs to the rooms so he could check on each of his siblings; Fiona trailing behind them watching Ian become calmer with Mickey’s steady words. They checked the fire extinguisher and both smoke detectors. Mickey climbed on a chair and checked them too because Ian asked. When everything seemed fine in Ian’s eyes, he curled up on the couch and fell asleep as though his mission were accomplished. Mickey covered him with a blanket and brushed his hair a bit. Fiona brought two beers and handed him one.

“Thanks,” Mickey said tiredly, sipping from the bottle. His eyes didn’t leave Ian.

“What happened?” Fiona asked, worry on her face to match her brother’s boyfriend.

Mickey sighed, scratching at his face. “Real bad fire. Couldn’t save the whole family. He’s been having nightmares and stuff, but this is the first full hallucination,” he lifted one shoulder and dropped it. “Doc said up his dosage, but” he trailed off.

“You need money?” Fiona dug in her pockets, desperate to do anything she could to help the one person able to take care of Ian. Mickey shook his head though. She understood. “You afraid it’ll make him weird again? Like last time?” Mickey nodded, chugging more of his beer. Fiona touched his shoulder. “My brother is lucky to have you, Mickey. We all are. If anyone can get through this, it’s you, but we’ve got your back. Alright? Ian needs you. I need you,” she admitted.

Mickey caressed Ian’s face, watching him sleep peacefully. He appreciated Fiona’s words, knowing it was a vast step up from where their relationship used to be. She felt like the older sister he never had. “Thanks, Fi.” He yawned, although birds were beginning to chirp outside.

“I’ll go grab another blanket,” Fiona said, getting up. Mickey nodded. They shared a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was what you meant!


End file.
